The Lingerie Store
by Duke157
Summary: Hermione is managing her Aunt's store for a few days. But will something change for her because of it? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. Everything belongs to JKR.**

 **Written for FF on F/F Challenge and Are You Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge.**

 **Prompts - Hermione Granger/Narcissa Malfoy nee Black**

 **157\. (country) Italy**

* * *

"Thank You so much Hermione dear for agreeing to run the shop for a few days. Jason has been crying for a trip for a very long time."

"You're welcome, Aunt Lorelei. Although I never would've have guessed you owned a lingerie store."

"Oh, no my dear, I don't own a lingerie _store._ I own a lingerie boutique. Everyone that walks through that door has enough money to buy this entire store without even putting a dent in their bank account. And darling… That's the dream."

"Okay. I'll do my best."

"Thank You dear, and I'll tell you what. By the time I get back from Naples I want you to choose two pairs for yourself. I'll let you keep them."

"Aunt Lorelei, I don't nee-"

"Nonsense dear, you're a beautiful young girl. And beautiful young girls should wear beautiful things. And I'm sure your boyfriend will be happy."

"Okay. I'll choose two."

"That's the spirit. Now, I've left that paper you requested under the cash counter. It describes where each type of bra is and what body shape it suits. Also, a list of numbers you can call, in case of an emergency. And lastly, Hermione, know that there is no pressure on you to sell anything. Just do your best, alright."

"Alright."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I watched from the chair behind the counter as Aunt Lorelei strode down to her Honda Civic parked at the far side of the parking lot.

After the war, I took some time travelling around the world. I felt that the war had robbed me of the freedom and happiness that most people get a chance to experience. And experience it I did.

For the first year or so, I visited the Americas. New York, Las Vegas, Panama City, Macchu Picchu, Rio, you name it, I've been there.

After that I took to Asia and Australia, staying with my parents for a few months in Sydney. They decided to stay there after the war, also wanting to get away from the terror.

I loved my trips to Bali, Singapore and India. The magic there is very different from what we have here, making it both educational and entertaining.

Finally, three years after the war, I returned to Europe. And after travelling to Paris, Amsterdam, Monaco, Athens, and Florence, I'm here in Rome visiting my widow Aunt Lorelei and her seven year old son Jason.

She's my father's youngest brother's wife. Uncle Richard passed away nearly two years ago. His long standing diabetic issues had finally caught up to him.

My mother had told me that she had never taken a vacation since Richard died, so I offered to look after the shop until she got back. It took some convincing, but she eventually agreed that it would be good for Jason and herself to take a trip.

And where did Ron play into all of this? Nowhere. We had an amicable break up after he discovered he desired something a female like me could not provide. It wasn't going anywhere anyways.

I stared out of the shop, hoping for some potential customers to walk through the door. Even though she said I don't have to sell anything, I felt that I must. She didn't leave me in charge to inflate her electricity bill and steal two pairs of underwear. I had to sell something.

Unfortunately, she was right about this being a boutique. Most women stared at the display set in awe, but ran like the wind when they took one look at the price tag. And believe me, I would run too. I could buy three first edition copies of Hogwarts: A History for the price of just one set of underwear. Who would even buy stuff this costly?

I wouldn't find out the answer to that until the afternoon of the second day.

* * *

After a customer-less first day, I was pleasantly surprised and relieved when the door slid open an hour before lunch on day two.

At first, I didn't recognize her, but after a few seconds, I knew without doubt who walked through the door.

"Narcissa Malfoy?"

"I almost didn't believe my eyes. The famous Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor Princess, Magical London's sweetheart, is a lingerie saleswoman in Rome… I guess gnomes really do fly."

I was about to reprimand her but she continued. "No need for us to get worked up darling, I mean no harm. I was just curious. That's all."

She sauntered over to one of the many rows of corsets and brassieres, browsing through a selection of lacy red sets that would demolish my bank balance, which was already not as high as I would want it to be because of my travels.

I took the time to properly study her. The first thing that stood out to me is that she was in muggle clothing. In fact, this was an establishment in the heart of muggle Rome. What was she doing so far out of her element?

"Granger." She snapped in front of my face. I must've zoned out. "Granger, where is Lorelei?"

"Oh, I'm sorry… I… Aunt Lorelei is on holiday. I'm filling in for her while she's away. So please ask me if you need anything."

"Oh, okay… Looks like Jason finally got his way. He's been begging for a while."

"How..."

"I'm a regular here, Granger. Though Lorelei always told me her last name was Walters."

"That's her family name before she got married. She's had this shop since then and many of clients knew her as Lorelei Walters, so she didn't change that. Her real last name is Granger."

"Ah, that's why. If I knew she was your aunt, I probably would've tried to be even better friends with her."

"W-What? Why? A-Are you…"

"Nothing like that, darling. It's just… You're so cute."

"Huh?" What the fuck? Did she… Is she… flirting… with me?

She gave me a beautiful smile that sent tingles down my spine.

But it shouldn't. I'm not a lesbian.

She suddenly lifted her wand and cast a spell at the door.

"What? What did you do?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted some privacy while I try these on."

'I don't think you're supposed to-"

"Granger, I believe we're in a first-class Lingerie store. I think I should be able to try them on if I wanted to. I'll even clean them with magic as an added bonus."

Is that really how it works? I don't know. I always bought stuff at a hypermarket in packs of three.

"I don't…"

My voice trailed off as she took off her jacket and pulled off her red shirt. She had an amazing body with bountiful natural breasts… that were now naked for all to see because she was topless underneath her shirt.

My cheeks blushed red, matching the color of the bra she was now trying on. It looked good on her.

"Granger, come here."

"Yes?"

"How does it look?"

"It… It looks good…" Why am I so flustered?

"Come on, give it a feel and tell me how it is."

"WHAT? Me?"

"Yes, you. I'm going to need your opinion on this."

"But why?" Involuntarily, my hands reached out and started feeling her breasts through the bra. They felt so soft and youthful, not at all like she was old enough to be my mom.

"Just tell me how it feels first."

"It… It feels good… really good."

She smiled. "Good, then I'm taking this."

"On my opinion? I… I'm no expert. I just…"

"Darling, when we try on something like this, it matters more what the person you want to impress thinks."

"Then why are you… asking me?"

She smiled at me once again. I'm sure I soaked my panties this time.

With a smirk, she leaned in and kissed me on the lips. My mind went blank.

The kiss lasted until we had to come back up for air. My hands made it up to her neck and were wrapped around it while hers were feeling the skin underneath the shirt of my uniform.

After a few seconds, I regained my senses. I had just been kissed by Narcissa Malfoy. What the Fuck?

"Granger, I'm leaving some money here for the lingerie. I'll be back to get the change tomorrow. Sort your thoughts out by then, alright?"

I hadn't noticed that she gotten dressed up once again. I was zoning out again.

She sauntered over to me once again, and placed a smooch on my lips. With a smile, she walked out of the store.

"Wow, that… I can't believe that happened." I said to nobody in particular. "Okay, Hermione, let's get a hang on things."

Did I like the kiss? Fuck Yes! I've never been kissed like that in my life.

Am I lesbian? I don't know. But I've never tried it before. And it's worth a shot. It's not like any of my relationships with guys got me anywhere.

Should I try it with a Malfoy? Narcissa was best of the three. And after that public apology she and Draco gave out, they're not a threat anymore.

So, should I give it a shot? Yes. Yes I should.

Suddenly, I'm thankful aunt Lorelei let me take two sets of lingerie for myself.

* * *

 **This was just a little idea that hit me when I visited the mall the other day. Let me know what you think.**


	2. AN

**Sorry to everyone who was looking forward for more, this story is now complete.**

 **The reason for that is not because I don't have ideas or anything to take this forward. It's because I don't believe those ideas can top what this has already become. So I'm ending it here.**

 **That doesn't mean you aren't free to continue in your own words. Just PM me to let me know and I will add your story link to this below.**

 **Thanks for the love.**

 **-Duke**


End file.
